Green Arrow vs Iron Man
Green Arrow vs Iron Man is a what if? fight. Description These two wealthy businessmen who rely on technology battle. Beginning Wiz: Technology. It can be used to save the world or wreck havoc. Boomstick: Green Arrow, the Emerald Archer. Wiz: And Iron Man, the Golden Avenger. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Green Arrow Wiz: Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow is basically DC's version of Hawkeye. Boomstick: Except he's rich! Wiz: With his vast riches and archery skills, Oliver Queen decided to become a superhero and joined the Justice League. He is the only non powered member, alongside Batman. Boomstick: But he's no slouch, he's got a giant pouch of arrows on his back. The Normal Arrows are well, just arrows. Wiz: His Acid Arrows create acid and his Explosive Arrows blow things up. Boomstick: His Boomerang arrows come back to him, the Kryptonite arrows are used for....you know, and the Boxing Glove arrows fire a boxing glove. Wiz: Diamond Tipped arrows pierce the opponent, Tornado arrows create a tornado. Boomstick: And with the Buzzsaw arrow, he rips right through 'em! Wiz: Oliver has predicted the Flash's attack before he did it, resisted the willpower of a Black Lantern, wrestled an alligator, and created a chili so spicy it was more powerful than Green Lantern's willpower, which is PRETTY strong. Boomstick: But he's very cocky, and if he runs out of arrows, he's doomed. Arrow: Yes, I can dodge and shoot at the same time. Iron Man Wiz: Tony Stark AKA Iron Man is the owner of Stark Industries. Boomstick: And with over 9 Billion dollars, he can do pretty much anything! Wiz: Not really. But he did use his dough for making armored suits, and he still does to this day. Boomstick: Iron Man's main way of attacking is with Repulsor Blasts, powerful, beam like attacks that usually come from Tony's palms, and can be fired as many times necessary. Wiz: He can also fire a powerful beam from his chest called the Unibeam. Boomstick: But there's more! The suit can fly up to 300 mph and also comes with Force Fields, and nanomachine regeneration. It sounds just like Trump! Wiz: He also can create illusions and fire missiles from his arm. Boomstick: But when times get tough, he can adapt into two other suits. One of them is the Hulkbuster, created to combat the Hulk, it's much bigger and stronger than the norm. Wiz: The other suit is his Endosym Suit, a powerful suit which can generate lightning attacks strong enough to harm metahumans who are usually immune to it. Boomstick: Iron Man has tanked hits from Thor and Hulk, one shotted She Hulk, is strong enough to lift cars with one hand, and withstood nukes at low power. I tell you, he's Trump Jr! Wiz: But Iron Man is cocky, arrogant, and is a alcoholic. Iron Man: My armor was never a distraction or a hobby, it was a cocoon, and now I’m a changed man. You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys, but one thing you can’t take away – I am Iron Man. Fight Green Arrows sees Iron Man destroy a building. Arrow: How could you? Iron Man: I had to, now get out of my way. Fight Iron Man fires two Repulsor Blasts at Arrow, knocking him backwards. Arrow fires an Explosive Arrow near Iron Man, who blocks the blast with a force field. Arrow fires an Acid Arrow, but Iron Man takes it down with a Repulsor Blast. Iron Man: Is that all you got? Iron Man fires homing missiles at Arrow, who takes them out with a Tornado Arrow, sending the missiles flying everywhere. Green Arrow then rushes up to Tony and punches him in the jaw, knocking Iron Man backwards. Green Arrow throws a kick, but Iron Man grabs his foot and flies off with him, flying to the top of a building while dragging Green Arrow on the side of the building. When they reach the top, Iron Man punts him onto the roof. Iron Man: Touchdown! Green Arrow is badly injured, but still manages to get up and fires an Explosive Arrow, blowing up in Iron Man's face. Iron Man's suit regenerates, making the damage non existent. Iron Man: Listen, you're no Hawkeye, you might as well give up. Arrow: Never! Green Arrow fires a Grappling Arrow in an attempt to grab Iron Man, who effortlessly tugs Oliver towards him. He then begins to throw Arrow around like a wrecking ball before throwing Arrow into a building. Arrow: Ugh, I...uh...eh.. Green Arrow gets up, only to see a giant, hulking armor in front of him. Hulkbuster: Good night, sweety pie. The Hulkbuster shoots a Unibeam from his chest, disintegrating Green Arrow instantly. KO Hulkbuster: Booyah! Post Fight Boomstick: While Green Arrow is a tricky opponent, he was terribly outclassed in nearly everything. Iron Man has already dealt with similar fighters to Green Arrow like Hawkeye, who have the same exact fighting style, so he'd know what to do against Oliver. Wiz: It also doesn't help that Iron Man is much stronger, being able to destroy islands. He was faster, and WAY more durable, and his suit could easily regenerate from anything Green Arrow could throw at him, and this is just talking about Iron Man's standard suit. Boomstick: Looks like Oliver got Green Arrowned. Wiz: The winner is Iron Man. Next time on Death Battle ???: I am Akuma, master of the fist! ???: I am the most powerful God in the universe! AKUMA VS SHINNOK Category:Rambosans Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles